1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal information protecting sheet which can protect information printed thereon against theft after the sheet has been discarded by a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tack seal on which an address including a personal name and residence is printed is conventionally stuck on mail such as direct mail. When envelopes and post cards, or an account describing charges for purchase of goods, etc., by means of a credit card, is disposed of as trash, there is a possibility that personal information may be obtained (leak) from the disposed of trash from the tack seals. Division of trash has recently been promoted in view of environmental pollution. With this, transparent or translucent bags are used so that trash in the bags is externally recognized. Accordingly, when a trash bag is externally viewed, the address of mail can easily specify the person who disposed of the trash. The kind of mail that was received and who sent the mail are easily known. Further, the kind of trash that was thrown away is also known. This is not preferable for the person who disposes of the trash.
In order that personal information may be prevented from being stolen, the part of mail bearing the address is folded so that the address is not viewed, or the account describing charges for the purchase of goods etc. by means of a credit card is shredded. However, such work is troublesome.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a personal information protecting sheet which can protect information printed thereon against being stolen (leakage) after being discarded by a simple operation.
The present invention provides a personal information protecting sheet comprising a base sheet and an information carrying sheet carrying a piece of personal information bonded to the base sheet so as to be separable therefrom. The information carrying sheet includes an information carrying portion on which the personal information is to be carried. The information carrying portion includes a separable portion partitioned by a closed-loop cut line so that the separable portion can be separated from the base sheet.
According to the above-described personal information protecting sheet, the information carrying portion is formed with the separable portion partitioned by the closed-loop cut line so that the separable portion can be separated from the base sheet. Accordingly, when the protecting sheet is to be disposed of, the information carried on the information carrying portion is fragmented such that the information cannot be easily read. Consequently, the information carried on the information carrying portion can be protected by a simple operation, namely, by separating the separable portion from the base sheet along the closed-loop cut line.